Detective Maknae!:2nd Case:Injustice
by CloudSomnia
Summary: Di sekolah Ryeowook ada gosip soal telpon kutukan! Tapi apa beneran ya? Detective Maknae ngga percaya tuh! pasti ada orang dibalik gosip itu! Bisa ngga Detective Maknae memecahkannya? review XD


**Judul: Detective maknae!:: 2nd Case:: Injustice::**

**Cast: Kim Kibum, Kim Ryeowook, Cho Kyuhyun, Jung Yunho, Leeteuk, Henry, Lee Donghae, Eunhyuk, and others  
><strong>

**Genre: Humor, Friendship, Crime**

**Author: So Young Ra, So Young Jin**

**A/N: review/masukan/saran/kritik WAJIB  
><strong>

Also post in: Facebook So Young Jin:** Young Jin So**

**Disc: Ide cerita seperti ini mungkin banyak yang punya, tapi ff ini jelas punya KITA BERDUA**

* * *

><p>2nd Case:: Injustice::<p>

Seminggu setelah kasus Super Junior, hari-hari dilewati Detective Maknae—sudah diresmikan secara sepihak oleh Kyuhyun—dengan normal. Seperti pagi ini misalnya, Ryeowook kembali masuk sekolah dengan rutin dan sedang mengobrol dengan kedua temannya, Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

#Ryeowook

Pagi itu aku menjalani kehidupanku yang normal lagi. Saat aku sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Donghae dan Eunhyuk,

"AAAAAA!" tiba-tiba terdengar jeritan. Aku langsung menoleh ke arah suara itu. Rupanya ada anak kelasku yang menjerit. Aku tidak kenal siapa dia(aku kan pendiam), tapi kulihat anak itu pucat sekali dan teman-temannya mencoba menenangkannya.

"Eh, ada lagi ya..." tiba-tiba Donghae bergumam.

"Apa? Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Kamu ga tau?" tanya Eunhyuk. Aku menggeleng dengan wajah polos. Hae-Hyuk memandangku prihatin.

"Sejak 4 hari yang lalu kan, populer gosip _Telpon Kutukan_," kata Donghae. "Kalau orang dapat telpon itu sesuatu yang buruk pasti akan menimpa mereka" lanjutnya.

"Paling cuma telpon iseng," kataku.

"Eh, enggak loh! Ada buktinya!" kata Eunhyuk. Aku memandangnya sambil memasang tampang: 'apa-coba-?'

"4 hari yang lalu, anak kelas 2C, Shim Changmin, dilaporkan menghilang. Katanya dia menghilang setelah menerima telpon singkat dari seseorang," beber Eunhyuk. "Setelah itu, 2 hari kemudian dia ditemukan tewas didekat jembatan sungai Han, dengan wajah tercabik-cabik seperti dicabik beruang. Inilah yang menjadi awal menyebarnya gosip itu!" lanjut Eunhyuk.

"Masa di Seoul ada beruang sih?" pikir Donghae ngeri.

"Ada." Jawabku polos. Donghae hampir tersedak rotinya.

"Masa?" tanya Donghae. Aku mengangguk.

"Di kebun binatang," jawabku dengan tampang super watados. Donghae dan Eunhyuk jatoh dari kursi.

"Yeee, kalo itu sih beda! Beruang yang berkeliaran bebas gitu looohh!" jelas Donghae.

"Ooooh... bilang dong!" gerutuku. Donghae sweatdrop. "Eh, trus apa lagi kasusnya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Terus, setelah itu, Kim Kibum dari kelas 1D, menghilang," kata Eunhyuk. Kim Kibum? Nama yang sama dengan Kibum.

"Sekarang, Choi Jinri..." Eunhyuk menunjuk anak yang tadi menjerit. Ooo... jadi namanya Choi Jinri. Padahal teman sekelasku, kok aku ga tau ya? :p

"Masa sih? Aku ga percaya," kataku.

* * *

><p>Saat istirahat siang, tiba-tiba aku melihat Donghae berlari-lari ke arahku.<p>

"Wookiee!" jeritnya.

"Kenapa Hae?" tanyaku.

"Itu... hhh... si Jinri... hhh... si Choi Jinri..." Donghae terengah-engah.

"Kenapa sih? Ngomong yang jelas!" kataku. Donghae mengambil napas panjang sebelum memulai kalimatnya.

"Choi Jinri... dia ditemukan meninggal di lab IPA!" katanya setelah tenang.

"Mwoo? Kapan?" tanyaku.

"Sekitar 5 menit yang lalu," jawab Donghae. Tanpa tunggu aba-aba lain aku segera menuju lab IPA. Mayatnya segera dibawa ke rumah sakit, tapi aku sempat melihatnya. Wajahnya seperti dicabik-cabik beruang.

"Siapa yang pertama kali menemukan korban?" tanyaku.

"Tuh, si Sunyoung sama Soojung," jawab Eunhyuk. Aku melihat 2 cewek yang ditunjuk Eunhyuk. Aku segera menghampiri mereka.

"Permisi~" sapaku. Mereka berdua menoleh. Wajah mereka merah sekali habis nangis. "Aku boleh nanya sesuatu ga?" tanyaku. Mereka berdua hanya mengangguk seadanya.

"Kapan kalian menemukan korban pertama kali?" tanyaku.

"Sekitar... 5 menit yang lalu.. begitu," jawab Sunyoung sambil sesekali terisak. Aku segera mencatat. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa aku selalu mencatat setiap petunjuk kasus ya? Ah, sudahlah.

"Apa ada hal-hal aneh yang terjadi sebelum korban meninggal? Misalnya gelisah atau menjadi pendiam," tanyaku lagi.

"Beberapa jam yang lalu dia menerima telpon kutukan itu! Aku yakin dia mati karena dikutuk!" kata Sunyoung.

"Sejak menerima telepon itu dia jadi gelisah terus. Sebenarnya kami ingin selalu menemaninya agar sesuatu yang buruk tidak terjadi. Tapi dia bilang dia dipanggil seseorang ke lab IPA dan pergi sendiri," jelas Soojung.

"Eh? Disuruh menemui seseorang?" ulangku. Mereka mengangguk. "Siapa? Kalian kenal?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak tahu. Jinri hanya mengatakan, 'aku harus menemui _orang itu_'," kata Soojung. Gawat, mungkin saja kan, orang itu pelakunya.

"Begitu ya. Ya sudah, kamsahamnida" aku membungkuk dan segera pergi. Hanya itu informasi yang aku dapat. Aku pergi kebelakang sekolah dan menelpon Kibum.

#Normal

Dddrrrttt... dddrrrttt...

"Yeoboseyo?" sapa Kibum.

"Yeoboseyo, Kibum-ah~~" balas Ryeowook dengan nada manjanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kibum sedikit berbisik.

"Eh, itu, ada kasus disekolahku," kata Ryeowook.

"Kasus? Kasus apa?" tanya Kibum, masih berbisik.

"Kasus... ya... ummm... kasus pembunuhan berkedok _kutukan_," jawab Ryeowook ragu. Dia tidak yakin dengan judul kasus ini. "Bantu pecahkan dong~" pintanya.

"Boleh. Kamu telpon Kyuhyun ga? Kita bisa kerjakan bertiga," kata Kibum.

"Aku udah telpon Kyuhyun, tapi dia enggak ngangkat," gerutu Ryeowook.

* * *

><p>ditempat Kyuhyun...<p>

"Groookkk... groookkk..." suara ngoroknya Kyuhyun menggema diseluruh kelas, membuat guru yang sedang mengajar dikelasnya shock.

* * *

><p>kembali ke Bum-Wook<p>

"Ngomong-ngomong aku lagi belajar nih, nanti pas pulang sekolah kerumahku aja ya," Kibum menutup telpon secara sepihak.

"Eh! Malah ditutup!" gerutu Ryeowook. "Padahal aku mau ngobrol..."

* * *

><p>#Rumah Kibum<p>

"Ada kasus lagi?" teriak Kyuhyun senang. "HOREEEE!" jeritnya kesenengan. Ryeowook langsung menggetok kepalanya.

"Heh! Kok malah senang?" tanya Ryeowook.

"habis kan, hyung, kalo ada kasus kita bisa ngumpul bareng," kata Kyuhyun.

"Kan, ga mesti nunggu ada kasus baru kita bisa ngumpul-ngumpul," kata Kibum. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memeluk Kibum.

"Yang bener hyung? Ngumpul-ngumpul kayak orang lain yang punya teman?" tanyanya.

"Kamu kok ngomongnya kayak kamu ga punya teman gitu sih?" tanya Kibum.

"Memang aku ga punya teman," jawab Kyuhyun polos. Ryeowook memandangnya prihatin, Kibum memandangnya penuh pengertian.

"Kita sama Kyu!" Kibum balas memeluk Kyuhyun. 2 orang itu sibuk berharu-biru, meninggalkan Ryeowook yang kebingungan.

"Sudah, yang penting kan sekarang aku yang jadi teman kalian!" kata Ryeowook sambil ikut memeluk 2 anak itu. Gantian Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang menatap Ryeowook penuh haru. "Sekarang kita bahas kasusnya yuk," kata Ryeowook yang udah bosan dengan adegan telenovela ini.

"Menurut kalian, ini kerjaan iseng atau apa?" tanya Ryeowook membuka diskusi.

"Masa orang iseng sampe bunuh-bunuhan gini," kata Kyuhyun.

"Ngomong-ngomong yang jadi korban tadi siapa?" tanya Kibum.

Ryeowook membuka catatannya. "Namanya Choi Jinri, kelas 2-B, sekelas denganku."

"Anaknya bagaimana?" tanya Kibum lagi.

"Eeenngg, aku ngga terlalu kenal sama dia. Tapi karena dia anak yang populer, Donghae sering membicarakannya. Katanya sih, anaknya baik dan manis," kata Ryeowook. "Tadi pagi itu dia keliatan gelisah dan panik."

Kibum mangut-mangut. "Jadi mungkin dia bunuh diri?"

"Hah? Memang ada orang bunuh diri sampe repot-repot ngancurin muka sendiri?" tampik Kyuhyun. Kibum dan Ryeowook mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Tadi pagi sih, Jinri-sshi dapat telpon _kutukan_ itu, katanya karena itu dia gelisah," kata Ryeowook.

"Telpon kutukan apa?" tanya Kibum dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

"Itu loh, yang tadi pagi aku bilang ke kamu, Kibum," kata Ryeowook. "Aku ngga tau detailnya sih, tapi katanya ada dua siswa yang mendapat telpon itu, yang satu hilang yang satu meninggal. Jadi katanya itu karena telpon yang _dikutuk_ itu," jelas Ryeowook.

"Kenapa kalian bisa percaya kalo itu kutukan? Memangnya ada hantu yang bisa nelpon?" kata Kyuhyun.

"Kalo kamu sekolah di SMA biasa, ada banyak gosip-gosip yang berhubungan dengan hantu begitu," kata Ryeowook.

"Kalau aku bilang sih, pastinya bukan hantu. Pasti ada orang dibaliknya," kata Kibum.

"Aku mau tanya Donghae aja, soal telpon kutukan itu," kata Ryeowook dan menelpon Donghae.

"Yeoboseyo. Donghae! Aku mau tanya!" kata Ryeowook begitu telpon tersambung.

"_Tanya apa? Kalo tanya PR matematika, kamu salah alamat!_" kata Donghae.

"Soal telpon kutukan itu looohhhh," sahut Kyuhyun. Ryeowook memang memasang mode speaker sehingga Kibum dan Kyuhyun bisa ikut mendengar.

"Aku mau tanya soal asal usul telpon _yang katanya_ kutukan itu. Siapa yang pertama kali dapat telpon itu?" tanya Ryeowook.

"_Ooohhh, itu sih, tanya aja sama temannya si Changmin. Soalnya mereka yang pertama nyebarin soal kutukan itu,_" kata Donghae.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dua orang korban sebelum Jinri-sshi siapa? Tanya Kibum.

"_Sebelum ini sih, Shim Changmin sama Kim Kibum,_" jawab Donghae.

"Hah? Kim Kibum?" gumam tiga anak itu heran.

"Itu nama teman sekolahku. Kebetulan aja namanya mirip sama namamu," kata Ryeowook.

"Anaknya bagaimana, Changmin-sshi sama Kibum-sshi?" tanya Ryeowook.

"_Mana aku tahu. Aku ngga kenal sama mereka. Kalo soal Changmin tanya aja sama pacarnya, si Victoria. Kalo Kibum tanya aja sama Jinki,_" kata Donghae.

"Kamu tahu suara ditelpon itu bagaimana? Kamu tahu nomor teleponnya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"_Enggak, aku ngga tahu suaranya bagaimana. Kalo nomornya sih..._" Donghae menggantung kalimatnya.

"_... Ngga ada nomornya,"_ kata Donghae.

"Heee? Ngga mungkin, kali aja nomornya di-private," kata Kyuhyun.

"_Gitu ya?_" sahut Donghae bego. Kyuhyun geleng-geleng kepala mendapati orang gaptek didepannya.

"Hae, kamu tau ga isi telpon itu?" tanya Ryeowook.

"_Aku ga tau, dan aku ga mau tau,_" jawab Donghae. "_Katanya kan pesan itu seram sekali,_" lanjutnya.

"Dasar penakut," olok Ryeowook.

"_Heh! Kayak kamu ga aja. Udah dulu ya, aku mau ngeceng sama Eunhyuk!_" kata Donghae dan langsung menutup telponnya.

"Dasar ga bisa diajak kerjasama," Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya, merajuk.

"Yang penting kita sudah dapat beberapa informasi," kata Kibum.

"Ayo kita tanya sama 2 orang sumber yang tadi disebutkan. Siapa namanya?" kata Kyuhyun.

"Victoria-sshi dan Jinki-sshi. Besok aja, gimana? Aku ga kenal sama mereka jadi aku ga tau rumahnya dimana," kata Ryeowook. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

* * *

><p>"Kalian kok bolos sekolah?" tanya Ryeowook pada Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang sudah mejeng didepan sekolahnya dari jam 7.<p>

"Aku bosan disekolah hyung. Pelajarannya aku sudah hapal semua," kata Kyuhyun dalam rangka pamer. Kibum diam saja.

"Hmmm, ya sudah kalau begitu. Ayo kita menyelinap ke ruang arsip buat cari tau kelasnya Victoria-sshi dan Jinki-sshi," kata Ryeowook.

"Kamu ga belajar dulu?" tanya Kibum. Ryeowook menggeleng.

"Karena kalian bolos sekolah aku juga akan bolos pelajaran!" kata Ryeowook. Apa-apaan anak-anak ini = ="

Dengan lincah Ryeowook yang memang badannya kecil menyelinap keruang arsip guna mencari data narasumber mereka. Lain dengan Kyuhyun yang tinggi menjulang. Beberapa kali dia sempat kepentok meja saat bersembunyi.

"Wah, Ryeowook hyung pasti sering menyelinap kesini diam-diam kan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengelus kepalanya yang kepentok meja. Dia bilang begitu soalnya Ryeowook lincah bergerak kesana-kemari seolah sudah mengenal medan yang akan dilewati.

"Ah, enggak kok. Eh, itu arsip kelasnya!" Ryeowook menunjuk sebuah lemari. Ryeowook segera membuka arsip siswa mulai dari kelas 1. Setelah 5 menit mencari,

"Ah! Ini dia! Lee Jinki kelas 1D!" kata Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk foto seorang anak cowok.

"Dan ini, Victoria Song, kelas 2F," kata Kibum.

"Jadi kita mau datangin yang mana dulu?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Yang kelas 2 aja dulu," kata Kibum. Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. Mereka bergegas ke kelas 2F dan menunggu jam istirahat didekat sana.

Teng... tong... teng... tong...

Begitu bel istirahat berbunyi Ryeowook langsung menarik Victoria yang kebetulan berdiri dipintu.

"Ya! Apa-apaan ini?" teriaknya kaget karena tiba-tiba diculik oleh 3 anak asing.

"Maaf, Victoria-sshi, tapi kita mau menanyakan sesuatu ke kamu" jelas Kibum.

"Apa?" tanya Victoria kesal.

"Kami mau tanya soal Changmin-sshi," kata Kyuhyun. Victoria tiba-tiba diam. "Dan soal _telpon kutukan _ itu" lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Kata Temanku, kamu dan teman-temanmu yang pertama kali nyebarin cerita telpon kutukan itu kan?" kata Ryeowook. Victoria mengangguk.

"Kenapa kamu dan teman-temanmu mengatakan begitu?" tanya Kibum.

"Soalnya telpon itu sangat mengerikan. Suaranya serak seperti tenggorokannya hampir putus aja! Dan Changmin... Dia dibunuh dengan kejam..." tiba-tiba Victoria terisak. Kibum mangut-mangut, Kyuhyun berpikir, dan Ryeowook satu-satunya manusia yang sadar kalau dia harus menenangkan Victoria.

"Sudah, sudah, maaf ya, kami menanyaimu sesuatu yang ga pengin kamu ingat," kata Ryeowook. Victoria mengusap sedikit airmatanya.

"Menurut kabar, dia sempat menghilang sebelum ditemukan tewas. Kamu tahu dimana terakhir kali kamu melihatnya?" tanya Kibum.

"Terakhir kali, dia bilang padaku dia harus ke gudang belakang sekolah, untuk menemui _seseorang_" jawab Victoria.

"Seseorang? Kamu tahu siapa?" tanya Ryeowook. Victoria menggeleng.

"Dia Cuma bilang dia _harus_ menemui orang itu," kata Victoria.

"Kamu tahu tidak isi telpon itu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hmmm, isinya singkat aja... 'Shim Changmin, kamu akan mati!' begitu," kata Victoria.

"Hm, singkat sekali. Ya sudah, terima kasih informasinya ya," kata Ryeowook.

"Oh iya kamu tahu dimana kita bisa menemukan Lee Jinki-sshi?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Jinki? Oh, biasanya dia ada di halaman belakang," kata Victoria. "Sudah ya, aku mau pergi," Victoria pun berlalu. Sementara Kibum, Ryeowook, dan Kyuhyun menuju ke halaman belakang. Ternyata benar ada seorang anak cowok disana.

"Halo, kamu Lee Jinki ya?" sapa Kibum pada cowok itu. Cowok itu menoleh dan mengangguk.

"Ada apa? Kalian siapa?" tanya Jinki.

"Tenang saja, kami bukan orang jahat kok," kata Kyuhyun. "Kita Cuma mau bertanya tentang beberapa hal aja."

"Tanya apa?" tanya Jinki lagi.

"Soal Kim Kibum," jawab Kibum. "Menurut berita dia menghilang sejak seminggu lalu kan?" lanjutnya. Jinki terdiam sejenak, kemudian mengangguk lemah.

"Dimana terakhir kali kamu melihat dia?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Di dekat ruang karate, dia bilang ada _orang_ yang harus ditemuinya disana," kata Jinki.

"Harus menemui seseorang?" ulang Kibum.

"Sudah pasti ini perbuatan seseorang, bukan hantu," kata Kyuhyun yakin.

"Bagaimana tingkah lakunya sebelum dia menghilang? Apa ada yang aneh?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Karena sebelumnya dia menerima telpon kutukan itu, dia sempat panik dan gelisah. Tapi dia memberanikan diri pergi sendiri ke ruang karate," kata Jinki.

"Hyung, kita periksa ruang karate yuk," kata Kyuhyun. Kibum mengangguk.

"Gamsahamnida atas informasinya, kami pergi dulu," Kibum pamit pergi. Jinki mengangguk.

Geng Detective Maknae berlari menuju ruang karate. Tiba-tiba sudut mata Kyuhyun melihat seorang anak yang tengah mengawasi mereka. Sadar kalau Kyuhyun melihatnya, anak itu segera pergi kabur.

"Hyung, ada yang mengawasi kita," kata Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Siapa?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Anak pendek, pipinya bulat," kata Kyuhyun.

"Dia masih mengawasi kita?" tanya Kibum. Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Apa dia pelakunya?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Kita belum tahu, ah, itu ruang karatenya kan?" Kibum menunjuk sebuah ruangan. Tiba-tiba,

"AAAAAAAAA!" terdengar jeritan dari dalam sana. Detective Maknae terkesiap, kemudian mereka mempercepat lari mereka.

BRAKK.

Kibum membanting pintu ruang karate dan terkejut ketika menemukan mayat seorang namja tergeletak disana.

"A, aku panggil orang dulu ya!" Ryeowook segera kabur mencari bantuan.

Kibum memeriksa mayat. Darah segar masih mengalir dilehernya yang digorok itu. Berarti baru saja dibunuh? Eh...

"Orang ini baru saja dibunuhnya? Berarti pelakunya masih disini hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun. Kibum menggeleng.

"Pelakunya memanipulasi waktu," kata Kibum. Dia lalu menunjukkan benda yang tadi dilihatnya dibelakang korban. Tape recorder.

Kyuhyun mengeluh.

Tiba-tiba Ryeowook datang dengan 2 orang guru dan beberapa orang teman-teman sekolahnya. Diantara anak-anak itu, Kyuhyun melihat anak berpipi bulat itu.

"Sungmin..." gumam seorang anak gendut disamping Ryeowook.

"Eh, kamu kenal?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Tentu saja. Dia teman baikku, Sungmin," kata anak itu, yang bernama Shindong.

"Hei, apa dia juga menerima telpon kutukan itu?" tanya Kibum.

"Iya, tadi pagi. Sejak itu dia jadi gelisah terus," kata Shindong.

"Lalu dia kesini karena dipanggil seseorang?" tanya Ryeowook. Shindong menggeleng.

"Dia memang sering kesini, karena dia pengurus klub karate. Dia kesini karena katanya ada anak baru yang mau masuk klub. Padahal aku mau menemaninya tapi dia bilang tidak usah," jelas Shindong. Detective maknae mangut-mangut.

"Agak beda," kata Kibum.

"Kibummm~~ Kyuhyunn~~ ada tulisan disini!" jerit Ryeowook tiba-tiba.

"Mana?" Kibum berjongkok memeriksa tulisan yang ditunjuk Ryeowook. Ternyata ada tulisan disamping Sungmin. Tulisan dari darah, 'LEE'.

"'LEE'? itu pasti nama pelakunya Hyung!" kata Kyuhyun.

"Tapi 'LEE' siapa? Disekolah ini pasti banyak yang namanya 'LEE'," kata Kibum. Kyuhyun mengeluh.

"Loh, kalian lagi," tiba-tiba terdengar suara Inspektur Jung. Detective Maknae menoleh.

"Loh, Inspektur Jung ngapain disini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Justru aku yang harusnya bilang begitu! Ngapain kalian disini? Bolos sekolah ya?" kata Inspektur Jung galak.

"Enggak kok. Kita mau menyelidiki kasus ini!" kata Ryeowook dan diiringi anggukan Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

"Kalian itu benar-benar niat jadi detektif ya," gumam Inspektur Jung. "Sudah! Kalian masuk kelas sana! Ini pekerjaan polisi! Oh iya, kamu," Inspektur Jung menunjuk Kibum dan Kyuhyun. "Cepat kembali kesekolah masing-masing!" perintahnya galak. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook mau melawan sebenarnya, tapi karena tatapan tajam Inspektur Jung, tak urung membuat mereka mengalah.

"Ya sudah aku mau ke kelas," kata Ryeowook.

"Hyung, aku tungguin didepan gerbang sampai hyung pulang ya? Aku malas balik kesekolah," kata Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga deh," kata Kibum.

"Iya," jawab Ryeowook. Dia pun bergegas kekelasnya lagi. Kalau dihitung kira-kira dia sudah bolos 4 jam pelajaran. Nanggung banget mau kembali, pikir Ryeowook.

"Wookie, darimana kamu?" sambut Donghae begitu Ryeowook masuk kelas.

"Nyelidikin kasus," jawab Ryeowook.

"Eh, ada lagi?" tanya Eunhyuk. Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Siapa?" tanya Donghae.

"Loh, biasanya kalian update banget soal gosip," cibir Ryeowook. "Itu tuh, anak yang namanya Lee Sungmin," jawabnya.

"Haaaahh? Yaah, hilang lagi deh satu anak keren disekolah ini," keluh Donghae.

"Anak keren?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Iya, coba kamu ingat deh, korban telpon itu semuanya anak-anak keren disekolah ini loh. Shim Changmin, Kim Kibum, Choi Jinri, dan Lee Sungmin, mereka semua kan anggota geng kerennya Heechul hyung," kata Donghae. Ryeowook mangut-mangut.

"Eh, itu bukan telpon kutukan kok, ada orang dibalik semua ini!" kata Ryeowook sambil mengingat pentunjuk 'LEE' tadi. Eh, dua makhluk didepanku ini kan namanya 'LEE' Donghae dan 'LEE' Eunhyuk ya? Jangan-jangan... hehehe... Ryeowook senyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan pikirannya sendiri.

"_Selamat siang para siswa sekalian,_" tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari pengeras suara kelas.

"Uwah, suara apa itu? Mengerikan!" Donghae menutup telinganya ketika mendengar suara yang memang serak-serak mengerikan itu.

"Diam!" Ryeowook menaruh telunjuknya didepan bibirnya, sambil monyong sedikit.

"_Bagi siswa yang akan saya sebutkan namanya harap menuju aula saat pulang sekolah nanti,_" suara itu diam sejenak, "_Park Leeteuk, Kim Heechul, Kim Yesung, Kim Kangin, Zhou Mi, Choi Siwon, Henry Lau, Victoria Song, Lee Jinki, Park Sunyoung, Jung Soojung, dan Lee Eunhyuk._"

Eunhyuk hampir keselek pensil yang memang daritadi dia gigit-gigit saat mendengar namanya disebut.

"_Sekian, terima kasih._"

"Wah, Hyuk, tadi itu kan nama-nama anak-anak keren disekolah, kok kamu juga ikut disebutin?" tanya Donghae.

"Em... soalnya dulukan aku sempat jadi bagian mereka," kata Eunhyuk.

"HAHHH?" Donghae shock. Ternyata Eunhyuk lebih keren dari dia. Donghae pun menghabiskan sisa waktu belajar (yang gurunya ga masuk ke kelas, soalnya sedang berkabung) dengan mendebat Eunhyuk kalo sebenarnya dialah yang lebih pantas masuk ke geng itu dari pada Eunhyuk. Sementara Ryeowook sedang berpikir...

* * *

><p>Pulang sekolah, Eunhyuk udah ngacir ke aula sekolah, sedangkan Donghae langsung jadi orang pertama yang sampai didepan gerbang sekolah. Sementara Ryeowook dengan gerakan super lambat, sedang membereskan alat-alat sekolahnya. Tiba-tiba dia menemukan sebuah amplop putih.<p>

"Surat?" pikir Ryeowook. Dia pun membuka surat itu.

'_Untuk Ryeowook Hyung. Annyeonghaseyo, aku Henry, tapi kayaknya hyung ga tau aku._'

"Tau kok," jawab Ryeowook sendiri.

'_Aku tahu Ryeowook hyung dan teman-teman hyung sedang menyelidiki kasus telpon itu._'

"Eh? Kok dia tau?" kata Ryeowook sendiri lagi.

'_Sebenarnya ada satu nama yang kucurigai sebagai pelakunya yaitu..._'

Kosong. Ga ada tulisan sama sekali.

"Loh, kok ga ada namanya? Jangan-jangan ini ngerjain nih," kata Ryeowook. Dia menimang-nimang surat itu.

"Tapi... gimana kalau ini serius?" pikirnya lagi. "Hmmm..."

Akhirnya karena bingung, Ryeowook pergi ketaman belakang karena menurutnya itu tempat yang bagus buat berpikir. Ketika diperjalanan, tidak sengaja dia menabrak seseorang.

"Aduh, jweoseonghamnida, hyung," kata Ryeowook.

"Ani... ehm..." Orang itu berhenti bicara dan segera berlalu dari pandangan Ryeowook. Ryeowook memandang orang itu aneh.

"Itu... _dia _kan? Yang katanya kecelakaan sampai pita suaranya rusak? Kupikir _dia_ jadi enggak bisa ngomong..." katanya pelan. Tapi Ryeowook ga mau ambil pusing sama itu. Ada yang lebih penting. Ryeowook duduk didekat kolam kebun belakang.

"Ada apa ya, dengan surat ini?" tanya Ryeowook pada dirinya sendiri sambil memain-mainkan surat itu didekat hidungnya. Tiba-tiba dia mencium sesuatu.

"Kok, baunya aneh ya?" Ryeowook mengendus-endus surat itu. "Kayak apa ya? Hmm... Ah! Kayak sabun!" pekik Ryeowook.

Dia mengingat sesuatu.

"Eh? Sabun? Jangan-jangan..." Ryeowook segera menuju kolam. Dia meletakkan surat itu pelan-pelan diatas air sambil tetap memegang surat itu. Takut kalau hanyut kemana=mana. Perlahan muncul serangkaian kata. Mata Ryeowook membulat.

"_Dia_?"

* * *

><p>#Aula<p>

"Hei, Henry, kita mau ngapain sih disini?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Henry. Henry menggeleng tidak tahu. Eunhyuk bertanya pada yang lain lagi.

"Siwon, kita mau ngapain sih?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Siwon. Siwon juga menggeleng tidak tahu.

"Ah, kok ga tau semua sih?" gerutu Eunhyuk. Harusnya jam segini nih, dia lagi main sama Donghae dan Ryeowook. Tapi gara-gara pertemuan ini, waktunya jadi berkurang.

Tiba-tiba seseorang datang.

"Eh, hyung, kok telat?" kata Siwon.

_Hyung_nya itu tidak menjawab. Dia mengunci ruang aula.

"Loh, kok dikunci?" tanya Eunhyuk. Dari sudut matanya melihat Henry menggigil ketakutan. Eunhyuk ikut-ikutan tegang. Apa lagi saat melihat _orang itu_ mengeluarkan sesuatu dari punggungnya. Sebuah benda yang mematikan. Seketika atmosfer diruangan itu berubah.

* * *

><p>"Kibummm! Kyuhyunnnn!" Ryeowook berlari-lari menuju Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang daritadi menunggui dia pulang sekolah.<p>

"Ada apa?" tanya Kibum.

"Aku sudah tahu pelakunya!" kata Ryeowook.

"Hahh?" respon Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

"Sebenarnya aku diberi tau orang sih, tapi setelah kuingat-ingat, memang cocok dengan_nya_! sekarang ga ada waktu untuk membahas itu! _Orang itu_ mengumpulkan anak-anak di aula, dan aulanya ga bisa dibuka sekarang, aku takut ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi!" kata Ryeowook panjang lebar. Dia mengambil napas sejenak. "Kurasa kita bisa masuk lewat gedung sekolah. Aula itu menyambung ke gedung sekolah, tapi itu cukup jauh untuk ke aula," katanya lagi.

"Baiklah, kita masuk lewat situ saja,. Kyu, kamu tolong panggil polisi ya," kata Kibum.

"Siap Hyung!" kata Kyuhyun. Kibum dan Ryeowook segera masuk kesekolah. Kyuhyun mengambil Hpnya.

"Yeoboseyo? Inspektur Jung!" teriak Kyuhyun begitu telpon tersambung.

"_Heh! Apa sih kamu teriak-teriak? Siapa ini?_" tanya Inspektur Jung marah.

"Ini Kyuhyun~!" jawab Kyuhyun.

"_Ada apa, 'anak tengil'?_" tanya Inspektur Jung makin ga nyantai begitu tahu yang nelpon adalah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak menggubris.

"Ryeowook hyung sudah tahu pelakunya, Inspektur! Dan sekarang sedang terjadi krisis negara!" kata Kyuhyun lebay.

"_Hah?_"

"Iya, pelakunya mau mengadakan 'pembantaian' dia sekolah Ryeowook hyung!"kata Kyuhyun lagi. "Cepat kesini!" paksa Kyuhyun.

"_Ini ga main-main kan?_" seldik Inspektur Jung.

"Ya ampun, NGGAK!" akhirnya Kyuhyun ngamuk. Teriakannya sampai bikin Inspektur Jung nyaris kena serangan jantung.

"_Iya, iya, 5 menit lagi kami sampai kesana!_" kata Inspektur Jung. Jadilah Kyuhyun menunggu 5 menit bagaikan menunggu 5 abad. Dia hanya bisa menunggu diluar sana tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Setelah 5 menit akhirnya polisi-polisi itu sampai.

"Inspektur! Pelakunya ada diruang aula! Dan aulanya dikunci!" lapor Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, ayo dobrak!" perintah Inspektur Jung. Anak buahnya pun langsung mendobrak pintu. Ketika mereka masuk, sungguh aneh tapi nyata, ruangan itu telah kosong. Hanya kursi-kursi yang berantakan. Dan rupanya jendela aula terbuka.

"Mungkin mereka keluar dari jendela itu," kata Inspektur Jung. Kyuhyun mengitari sekitar aula, mencari kalau-kalau ada korban. Tiba-tiba dia melihat Eunhyuk meringkuk ketakutan dibelakang podium.

"Inspektur! Ada orang!" lapor Kyuhyun. Inspektur Jung mendatangi Eunhyuk.

"Hei, Nak, kamu terluka?" tanya Inspektur Jung. Tapi Eunhyuk malah menggigil ga jelas. Wajahnya pucat.

"Hei, tolong amankan anak ini ya," kata Inspektur Jung pada salah satu anak buahnya. Anak buahnya mengangguk. Eunhyuk digiring menuju ambulance yang memang disediakan untuk situasi terburuk.

Kyuhyun menatap keluar jendela dengan dramatis.

"Hyung, apa kalian baik-baik saja?" katanya puitis.

* * *

><p>"Ryeowook, sembunyi disini!" Kibum menarik Ryeowook menuju pot bunga yang cukup besar.<p>

"Hhh... hhhh... aku ga nyangka dia yang melakukannya... hhh..." kata Ryeowook sambil tersengal-sengal. Mereka sedang berlari dari kejaran _orang itu_.

"Kenapa sih dia?" tanya Kibum.

"Aku ga tau," jawab Ryeowook. Tiba-tiba dia melihat Henry. Dibelakangnya orang itu mengejar. Tangannya mengacungkan pistol pada Henry.

"HENRY!" pekik Ryeowook.

DORRR...

Semua orang mematung.

"SIWON HYUNG!" pekik Henry pada Siwon yang telah melindunginya dari tembakan orang gila itu. Tapi sebagai gantinya Siwonlah yang terkena timah panas itu.

"HYUNG! Kenapa Hyung melakukan ini? Kenapa LEETEUK hyung tega berbuat seperti ini?" Henry menangis. Leeteuk tidak menjawab. Maksudnya, tidak bisa menjawab. Tenggorokannya terasa sakit sekali.

Kali ini Leeteuk menodongkan pistolnya pada Henry. Sudah pasti kali ini Henry kena. Kibum dan Ryeowook hampir melompat dari tempat persembunyian mereka. Tapi tiba-tiba...

"ANGKAT TANGAN!" tiba-tiba sekitar 8 orang polisi bersenjata lengkap mengepung Leeteuk. Sontak saja Leeteuk kaget. Siapa yang menyangka akan datang polisi yang akan menghalangi rencananya?

"Heh! Turunkan senjatamu!" teriak Kyuhyun pada Leeteuk dengan senyum kemenangan. Tadi dia mendengar suara dari gedung ini, dan langsung saja berlari sambil membawa beberapa polisi.

Leeteuk yang tidak bisa apa-apa lagi menurunkan todongan pistolnya. Kibum dan Ryeowook keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Akhirnya semua selesai...

Tapi tiba-tiba Leeteuk menodongkan pistolnya kekepalanya sendiri.

"Hei, jangan!" pekik Kibum.

PLAK..

Dengan heroik Inspektur Jung menepis tangan Leeteuk dari kepalanya. "Jangan, Nak, kamu itu masih muda. Jangan melakukan hal bodoh yang hanya akan membuatmu menyesal nantinya," kata Inspektur Jung. Leeteuk lemas. Dia jatuh terduduk dan mulai menangis.

* * *

><p>Dengan tenang Leeteuk digiring polisi menuju mobil polisi.<p>

"Akhirnya, korban meninggal hanya Siwon hyung. Yang lain terkena luka tembakan dikaki," kata Kibum.

"Ngomong-ngomong Henry, bagaimana kamu tahu Leeteuk Hyung pelakunya? Kenapa dia mau membunuh kalian semua?" tanya Kibum.

Henry diam sejenak. "Aku tahu dia pelakunya, karena aku memergokinya sedang bicara ditelpon, dan dia bilang, 'Shim Changmin, kamu akan mati!'. Itu isi telpon kutukan itu kan?" semua mengangguk. "Kemudian aku melihat dia menyeret Kibum dari ruang karate, aku melihat seragamnya ada bercak darah, dan aku melihatnya keluar dari ruang karate sekitar 3 menit sebelum kalian sampai disana," kata Henry. "Kemudian ketika aku tahu Sungmin hyung menulis 'LEE' dilantai tempat dia tewas, aku semakin yakin kalau Leeteuk hyunglah pelakunya. Makanya aku menulis surat pada Ryeowook hyung,"

"Tapi kenapa kamu ga tangkap sendiri?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Mungkin aku takut. Dan ga tega," Henry nyengir. "Dia itu sangat menderita hyung. Kamu tahu kan berita tentang pita suaranya yang rusak karena kecelakaan itu?" tanya Henry. Ryeowook mengangguk. "Sebenarnya... Yesung hyung yang memasukkan pecahan kaca pada makanannya sehingga melukai tenggorokannya. Waktu itu Leeteuk hyung dipilih untuk bernyanyi solo dikejuaraan paduan suara tingkat SMA. Yesung hyung iri, jadi dia berbuat seperti itu. Dan kami semua menutupinya dari guru..." Henry menunduk.

"Hei, itu bukan salahmu kok!" Kyuhyun menyemangati. Henry mengangguk.

"Semoga saja, orang-orang yang menyiksa Leeteuk hyung juga mendapat balasan," kata Henry.

"Ya, begitu dong! Oh iya, aku lupa sesuatu," Kyuhyun merogoh tasnya.

"Apa Kyu?" tanya Kibum bingung.

"FOTO!" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengacungkan Hpnya kayak pedang pusaka.

"Lagi?" pekik Inspektur Jung marah. Walhasil foto yang didapat Kyuhyun hampir sama dengan kasus Super Junior. Kyuhyun nyengir lebar, Kibum senyum seadanya, Ryeowook senyum manis, Henry juga senyum manis, Leeteuk tidak berekspresi, dan Inspektur Jung berekpresi marah. Sisanya juga senyum seadanya.

* * *

><p>#Toko eskrim<p>

"Hebat!" kata Ryeowook. "Orang-orang yang menyiksa Leeteuk hyung itu langsung dikeluarkan dari sekolah kemarin. Guru-guru sampai malu sekali mendengarnya!" katanya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," kata Kibum.

"Tapi Henry ga, soalnya dia udah bicara jujur sama guru-guru itu. Em.. sama yang itu tuh," Ryeowook menunjuk meja sebelah, tepatnya meja Hae-Hyuk.

"Jadi kamu diskors selama 1 minggu, Hyuk?" tanya Donghae.

"Iya, ga adil banget kan? Aku kan ga salah apa-apa, soalnya aku udah didepak sama geng itu! Kenapa aku kena imbasnya juga!" Eunhyuk marah-marah. Oh iya, Eunhyuk merupakan satu-satunya manusia yang ga terluka sama sekali di kejadian kemarin.

"Waaahh, aku ga betah kalo ga ada kamu Hyuk, aku ikutan bolos seminggu ah!"

"Ngomong-ngomong Hp ku hilang pas kita dikejar sama Leeteuk-sshi," kata Kibum.

"Aku juga," Ryeowook manyun sambil mengaduk-aduk ice cream-nya.

* * *

><p><em>"Tuan..."<em>

_"Persiapkan ruangan untuk kami besok. Aku akan mengundang anak-anak itu besok."_

* * *

><p>==2ND CASE:: END==<p>

**REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEEE! XD**


End file.
